Heart Broken
by zazoulagrenade
Summary: Premier essaie pour moi. Fan fiction basée sur la fin de la saison 1 de Faking It. Enjoy ! #Karmy story ! N'hésitez pas à follow @RVolkFR pour avoir les infos sur l'actrice qui incarne Amy. Et @KatieStevensFr pour les infos de l'actrice incarnant Karma !
1. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

"_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là_ ?"

[...]

**6:30 am.**

Un bruit résonna dans ma tête et m'extirpa de mon sommeil. Je me massai les tempes pour calmer ce mal de crâne qui avait instantanément envahi ma boîte crânienne au moment même de mon réveil. J'ouvris un œil, et puis l'autre. Grossière erreur. Le peu de lumière qui filtrait de l'extérieur me rendit soudainement nauséeuse. Étais-je malade ? J'entrepris de me lever. Deuxième erreur de la journée. Une fois mes jambes posées au sol, celles-ci décidèrent gaiement de se dérober sous mon poids et de me faire littéralement tomber comme une crêpe. Mon environnement devint soudain plus net quand je distinguai une silhouette juste devant moi. Dans une montée d'adrénaline héroïque, je me redressai d'un bon, allumai ma lampe de chevet, fit tomber un cadre au passage et me mis en mode Ninja. Les murs commencèrent à tourner. Devant moi se dressait bien plus qu'une silhouette... Mon corps réagit plus vite que mon esprit. De mise avec mon cerveau, ils me firent tomber soudainement dans les vapes et ce, dans une sensation extrêmement déplaisante. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi n'étais-je plus maître de mon corps ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je plus à réfléchir.

[...]

"_Amy ... Est-ce que ça va ?"_

J'étais de nouveau sur mon lit, et à vrai dire, je pensais juste à un stupide rêve. Je gardai les yeux fermés et remontai les couvertures. J'avais amplement besoin de plus de sommeil. Mais une personne en avait décidé autrement. Je sentis une main effleurer mon visage.

"_Amy ?_"

D'accord, ce n'était donc pas un rêve. D'un seul coup, mon estomac se noua. Lui, il avait reconnu la voix, moi, je ne voulais pas. Je continuai à faire comme si tout cela n'était pas réel. J'étais bien plus forte que tout ça. Et puis, elle allait bien finir par partir si je restais là "endormie". Enfin... Grossière erreur numéro 3. Je sentis les couvertures bouger et quelqu'un se glisser dans mon lit. Mes sens en éveil, je m'efforçai de ne pas broncher quand mon nez me fit lui aussi défaut en reconnaissant le parfum sucré qui lui arrivait aux narines, tandis que mon cerveau lui, se tortionnait un peu plus de douleur. La personne se colla à moi et déposa sa tête au creux de mon cou. Ma peau succomba elle aussi au souffle chaud qui parcourait la parcelle d'épiderme juste placé au croisement de l'épaule et du cou par un léger frisson. Mon bras, lui, s'empêcha de frémir quand le sien l'effleura pour trouver le chemin de ma main. Mes doigts ne brochèrent pas quand les siens voulurent se mêler aux miens. Et mes oreilles voulurent se boucher quand elles entendirent le son si doucereux de sa voix me chuchoter : "Je suis tellement désolée." Et mon cœur tenta de ne pas s'arrêter quand les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface. Il n'y a pas à dire, j'aurais préféré un rêve. Elle était là, j'étais là. Que devais-je faire. Bizarrement, ma gueule de bois était vite retombée tout à l'heure. Cela devait être due à ... Quand bien même. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps tout contre le mien et cela fit monter en moi une dose de larmes que je pensais épuisée de la veille. Oh mon dieu, Amy, qu'as-tu fais là ? Une larme coula le long de ma joue alors que je simulais toujours mon lourd sommeil. Je la sentis soudain se relever.

"_Amy ?"_

Oh mon dieu, le son de sa voix à nouveau me fit trembler. Mon corps me signifiait que si je décidais de faire face, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aider.

" _Amy ..._ "

Au moment où je voulus ouvrir les yeux et rendre cela réel, le ton maintenant chevrotant de sa voix mît à mal mon projet. Allait-elle vraiment pleurer là, devant moi, croyant que je dormais. Était-elle capable de s'effondrer totalement comme j'étais sur le point de le faire et comme j'avais bien trop fait le jour passé. Il fallait que je stoppe cela. J'ouvris les yeux déjà à moitié noyés et la regarda. C'était réel. Toute cette merde gigantesque qu'était devenu ma vie était réel ... Elle était là, à présent assise et en larmes. J'étais là, toujours couchée et maintenant en larmes... Bordel qu'est-ce que tout ça pouvait faire mal ...

Ses yeux verts me regardaient d'une manière qui me détruisit encore plus que je ne l'étais de l'intérieur. Elle était là, encore vêtue de sa robe. Son maquillage pas si waterproof et le rouge dans ses yeux trahissaient ce qu'elle avait pu endurer ses dernières heures, alors que moi, je cuvais et tentais d'oublier tout ce que l'alcool avait pu me faire faire. Le sentiment de culpabilité que j'avais en moi se vit décupler à l'extrême. À l'instant même, tout ce que je désirais était soit mourir soit revenir en arrière. Je ne sais combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où j'avais ouvert les yeux et ce moment précis où elle s'affala sur moi, sanglotant encore plus et répétant en boucle qu'elle était désolée. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose... Mais, ayant le cœur en mille morceaux, le cerveau embrumé par le reste d'alcool, et la personne responsable de mon mal-être actuel juste couchée sur moi, je ne savais plus comment fonctionner. Tout ce que mon cerveau était capable de faire était de commander une dose inadmissible de production salée venant tout droit de mes poches lacrymales. Je réussis cependant à me recentrer le temps d'un instant et à articuler son nom. Ce qui constituait en soi une énième grossière erreur. Car le "Karma..." que mes cordes vocales avaient pu produire avait eu l'effet d'une épée en plein dans mon satané cœur. Il fallait que je disparaisse de là... Quand tout à coup une voix un peu trop familière vint briser ce moment, qui, de l'extérieur, devait ressembler à un drama lesbien ...

_**"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"**_


	2. Ne me remercie pas

"**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"**

Lauren venait de pénétrer dans ma chambre et à en entendre sa voix, elle n'avait pas l'air très contente d'y voir Karma. Je me redressa d'un coup sec, le souffle court et les yeux embué de larmes. Karma elle avait un faciès totalement perdu.

"_Le fait que Farrah et mon père soit en lune de miel ne te donne pas le moindre petit droit de t'introduire ici dans ma ... Notre maison ! Bouge ton sale cul de lesbo pseudo hétéro de cette chambre ! Tu as déjà perdu à ton propre jeu Ashcroft ! Hier c'était le point final de toute cette mascarade grotesque. Tu m'as entendue ? DÉGAGE !_"

Karma mît un petit temps avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle déglutît, me regarda, ravala un sanglot, se leva du lit, passa devant Lauren et sortit de la pièce. J'entendis, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquer. Lauren me regarda à son tour. Je crus voir une once de compassion dans son regard.

_"Ne me remercie pas, ses sanglots commençaient à me taper sur le système !"_

Et elle sortit également de ma chambre. Me laissant là, seule, face à toute cette prise de conscience. Je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps et fondis en larmes. Tout venait de s'écrouler, à nouveau. Je tenta de m'enfuir sous mes couettes et de ne plus penser à rien quand soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie. J'entendis ma demie-soeur râler avant de descendre les escaliers. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire sur cette planête.

Des pas lourds mais rapide martelèrent les marches.

**"SHANE HARVEY ! SI TU ENTRES DANS CETTE CHAMBRE !"**

"_Que feras-tu ? Stoppe ta jalousie blondie ! Amy est mon amie, et quand mes amis ne vont pas bien, je suis là pour eux. Ca doit être mon côté papa loup !" _

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et se referma. J'entendis Shane refermer derrière lui et tourner la clé. Il s'avança vers mon lit et tira d'un coup sec les couvertures.

_"Debout là de..."_

Son sourire habituel se transforma en grimace. Je ne devais pas être belle à voir après tout. Je me recroquevilla en position foetus. Shane s'empressa de me rejoindre et me pris dans ses bras. Il était peut-être la seule personne sincère qui me restait. C'était un peu le gars parfait. Il était tout le temps là depuis mon coming-out. Peut-être se sentait-il responsable de ce bazard. Je cligna des yeux et me redressa.

_"Raconte-moi tout !"_

Je repris mes esprits et déballa l'état des lieux. Shane resta silencieux, à m'écouter. Je parvins à plus ou moins retenir mes larmes, même si ma gorge se nouait de temps à autre. Au plus je racontais, au plus des souvenirs de la veille me revenaient. Karma ... Elle était tout pour moi. J'en étais follement amoureuse. Et bordel, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire mal. Si on m'avait dit que l'on pouvait mourir d'amour dans le passé, je n'en comprenais la signification que maintenant... L'amour que j'avais pour elle couvait en moi depuis bien trop longtemps. Et toute cette supercherie n'avait que révélé de moi ce que j'étais vraiment. Une Karma-sexuel. Comment avais-je pu me voiler la face aussi longtemps. Ou pire ? Comment avais-je pu penser qu'elle pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, éprouver la même chose à mon égard. J'avais été stupide. Stupide de croire que le bonheur m'attendait après cette révélation. Je me souvins de sa tête à l'instant même. De ses larmes, de ses paroles... Je t'aime mais pas comme ça. BIM, prends toi ça dans le coeur Amy ! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...

Je resta silencieuse un bon moment. Shane restait là à m'observer.

_"Tu ne te souviens pas de tout n'est-ce pas ?"_

Il me sortit de mes pensées. Je le regarda, perplexe...

"_\- Bien sûr que non. Et je te prie de me croire que pour moi, l'alcool, c'est terminé._

_\- Il vaut mieux oui ! Car ça ne te montre pas sous ton plus beau jour._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

_\- ... Rien_."

Je dévisagea mon ami d'un regard réprobateur. Je connaissais ce visage, ce faciès, cette intonation... Que me cachait-il ?

_"Shane ?" _

Il se mordilla la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

_"Je ne sais pas si tu es prête à entendre ce que je m'apprête à te dire ..." _


End file.
